To Love A Quarian
by darksider45
Summary: Lia'Vael and Leon Shepard meet under troublesome circumstances. Afterwards, they meet a few more times, their relationship grows until Leon gets her something that makes her dream come true, and something else that draws them together even more. Male Shep/Lia'Vael pairing. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love A Quarian**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Here's another idea that's been on the surface for quite some time! A pairing of the Quarian Lia'Vael, and the Commander!**

* * *

A man with dark, laid down, hair, a trimmed beard, and green eyes, Leon walked down the steps to level 26 of the Zakera Ward. He heard commotion behind a column ahead of him. Curiosity taking him over, the Commander walked over.

He saw a Quarian in a white enviro-suit, a Volus, and a C-Sec officer.

"I'm telling you! She did it! Arrest her!" Exclaimed the Volus.

"What...? Just because I'm a Quarian?" The Quarian said to him.

"What's going on here?" Leon asked.

"I've got this under control, I do not..." The officer tried to say, but was interrupted by;

"Bah!" Said the Volus.

"All we can to resolve this conflict," The officer told him.

"I'll look into it," Leon said to him.

Leon looked at the Volus, "You said you lost your credit chit?"

"No, I didn't lose it! She stole it!" Volus answered, pointing to the Quarian.

Leon looked at him, and shook his head. He looked at the Quarian.

"He's accused you of pick pocketing him?"

"Apparently, he did, I accidentally bumped into him, then the next thing I know, he runs up to C-Sec, accusing me of stealing his damn chit!" The Quarian explained.

Leon nodded, "Ok," then looked at the officer, "Any idea where he might have used the chit?"

"It says that he's last been at Saronis Applications, and I've scanned the Quarian, she doesn't have a chit on her, but she may have stashed it somewhere to retrieve it later."

Leon snarled at the Officer, he'll deal with this in a minute.

"I'll be back," Leon said before walking past.

"Move along," the officer told him.

Leon made his way to the Saronis Applications store, and saw a Salarian employee.

"Hi! Welcome to...wait, Shepard?" The Salarian greeted.

"Do I...know you?" Leon asked in a questioning tone.

"No...but I know you! I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah," Leon replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I've been getting that a lot."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm wondering if a Volus came by here, and left his chit," Leon explained.

"Ah! Yes! A Volus came in here not too long ago to buy some system environmental drivers. If you see him, tell him I have his chit here behind the bar."

Leon nodded, "Alright, Thank you."

"Come again!" The employee said to him before the Commander walked out.

Leon went back over to the trio.

"You left your chit at Saronis Applications, the Clerk is holding it for you," he said to the Volus.

"Oh...Well...she could have stolen it."

"I'm shutting this case down," the Officer said, tapping at his data-pad, then spoke to the Quarian, "Get a permanent residence or I'll run you in for vagrancy."

She looked down at the floor.

Leon was already boiling with rage on how they treated her at the start, his biotics were about to fire up.

"Are you two serious!?" Leon said, stepping up.

"Wha...?" The Volus tried to say,

Leon kneeled down to the Volus, "I tell you where your chit is, and all you had to say was 'She could have stolen it'?"

The Commander stood up and grabbed the Officer by the collar and pull him close.

"And you, she gets harassed by this guy, and you threaten to run her in for vagrancy?" He said to the man.

"How about I run you in for the obstruction of Justice?!" The Officer said as Leon pushed him off, walking back to his spot.

"You think you're going to run in a former Spectre?" Leon told him.

Both men scattered off, "Shit...", "Bah...!"

"Wow...I...don't know how I can repay you," she told him.

"You don't need to. Those guys were asses. So, are you here on your pilgrimage?" Leon asked.

He saw her glowing eyes go wide, "You know about the pilgrimage?"

He nodded, "I traveled with a Quarian who was on hers."

She nodded, "Wow, I...didn't know that."

"Yeah... So, if you don't have a place, Where do you stay?"

"I live at the Turian shelter, having to survive off Turian nutrition paste, but I'm surviving."

He nodded once more, "What's your name?"

"Lia'Veal Nar Ulnay," she told him, "Lia for short."

"Ok, Lia," he said with a smile.

Nobody knows it, but he has a thing for female Quarians, he has no idea why, but he does.

"Thank you for standing up for me back there," Lia told him, causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Aw, it was nothing. I know Quarians are not the people folks say they are. Like those two."

She nodded, and her heightened tone suggested she was smiling, "I'm glad you're not one of them."

"And I won't be."

"What's your name?"

"Leon Shepard," he said with a smile.

"Leon...huh?" she said, bringing her hands together, letting them hang as she tilted her head.

He nodded, still smiling,

"Ok, I've got to get going. I'll come visit you soon. I'm sure you could use some," he said to her.

She nodded again, "I'd like that."

"I will too," he said to her, about to go on.

"Good-Bye, see you soon," she bid him farewell.

"Bye," he replied to her before he was on his way to the stairs.

She smiled to herself, she couldn't believe it, but she...liked him. She certainly looks forward to their next meeting.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I couldn't come up with a better title, so I hope the one I have suffices!**

**I've written the scene from what I remembered, so if I miss a part, sorry!**

**Thanks for reading, and please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story list:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
~ To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Love Gone Wrong  
- The Shaman Of The Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**

**To those who are following me, sorry for the Misleading! I didn't know I was going to write this one, but I wanted to so I could balance them out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love A Quarian**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Also, just to let you know, I only doing ME2 for this one!**

* * *

Leon walked into the Turian Shelter, looking around. It didn't take long to spot the specific person he was looking for, since the shelter wasn't exactly busy, more like sparsely populated. That Person was sitting on a foldable, low bed in a corner, using an Omni-Tool.

He made his way to that person, who looked up and shown a sign of a smile. He returned it.

"Hey, Lia, how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been been doing good, you?" The Quarian asked as she scooted over for him to sit down.

"Getting by," he answered.

"I...I can't believe you came to visit me," she said to him.

"Well, I certainly don't treat Quarians the same way you saw the other day, I treat them equally as everybody else."

"Wow, the Quarian you've traveled with must have been lucky."

"I wasn't in a relationship with her, if that's what you mean. She wasn't the only one I've come across who was being treated poorly," Leon explained.

"Such as I?" Lia asked.

"Yes, you included," he said with a small grin.

The up-perking of her eyes suggested she was smiling, "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"So, did you find anything you think might be worthy to take back to the flotilla?" Leon asked.

"Well, I was at the used ship dealer before I ran into that Volus, I was hoping I might be able to take one of those back," she said to him sadly, "But, I don't think I can find anyone who's hiring."

"Hm..." Leon said, thinking to himself, maybe...

"I can't think of anyone either."

She let out a long sigh, "It's going to take a while. I mean, I'm one of the most talented engineers of our current generation, and I can't find work."

Leon couldn't help, but feel bad for her. Damn the people of this galaxy.

"I think I can do something. I'll be right back," Leon said, standing up.

"I'll be here...?" She said to him in a puzzled tone.

Leon made his way through the shelter and back to his skycar.

* * *

He set his skycar down on level 26 of the ward.

The Commander killed the engine, and exited.

He looked over to the left, past the miniature restaurant there, and into the used ship dealer store.

Nodding to himself, he walked in and to the Volus merchant, looking at the ship model lined up on the counter.

"Welcome, Earth-clan, may I interest you in a few used ships?" The Volus employee greeted him.

"I'm just browsing for now," Leon replied.

He thought about what kind of ship the Quarians would benefit from, going from ship model to model.

He saw one that looked like a sleek, and a lot of room, type of ship. He took it over to the merchant.

"How much would it cost for this one?" Leon asked.

"Ooh, nice choice, Earth-Clan, let's see here," the merchant said as he assessed his Omni-Tool.

"This is what it is," The Volus said as he shown the Commander the price.

"Not bad, Alright, I'll take it."

* * *

Lia looked up from hearing the shelter's doors open and saw Leon. Her curiosity piqued, wondering what he went for.

"Ok, I'm back," he said to her when he was within earshot, walking over.

"What did you do?" She asked as he sat down in the same spot as before.

"Oh...nothing, just. Got you a ship, that's all," he said as he smiled at her.

He saw her eyes go really wide, and she threw her arms around him, causing him to chuckle, then grunt in pain from the grip.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said to him in a cracked voice.

He took a deep breath when she let him go, but he was still smiling.

"I...I don't..." She struggled to say, "I don't know why you would do that?"

"Because, often, Good people are held back when they should be ahead," Leon told her.

"I can't possibly repay you..." She said to him, saddened that she can't give anything back.

"You don't need to, unless..." He said with a slight smile.

She looked at him with a curious expression, even though he can't see it.

"I can see that beautiful face of yours?" He said to her, "Though, I do understand the dangers of doing so, you don't have to."

She thought about it, what he's asking is a small price compared what he just done for her, there's also a another, yet deep, reason she had to accept.

"I think I have a few ultra-strength biotics and protection, so I'll let you. It'll have to be somewhere private, though."

He nodded with a smile, "That can be arranged."

she smiled to herself, then increased it to where he could see it.

* * *

The skycar came to a stop once it gently hit the floor.

The doors opened, Leon and Lia stepped out.

"This is...beautiful..." Lia said, looking around.

They were on a private balcony.

"You've never been to the Presidium?" Leon asked, stopping to look at her.

She shook her head as she looked about, "No, I haven't. I was forbidden."

"That's a Shame, but too bad, you're here now!" He said to her with his arms out.

She gazed over at him with a smile.

He moved over to a glass railing, with silver, shiny support bars, overlooking the rest of the luxury place.

She followed him, then her eyes going wide for the sight she was seeing.

"Wow..."

"I know, amazing, isn't it?" Leon said to her.

"Well, it's not any more amazing than you..." She said to him sweetly.

Surprisingly, he blushed, "Aw, man, see what you got me into?" He said as he laughed.

She laughed with him.

"It doesn't hurt to pick on you," she told him.

He chuckled, "So...shall we? Do you have your meds?" He asked, concerned.

"I've taken them before we left. I'm sure they'll last," she assured him.

He nodded, 'Take your time, or let me know if you want to back out," he said to her.

"No, I...I want this," she told him.

This time, his went wide, "Wait, you...want this?"

"Yes, do you?" She answered.

"Well, now that you've said it. Yes, I do, and I don't care what the universe thinks," Leon replied with a smile.

Her eyes perked up again, then shown uncertainty, "This is...the first time I've shown my face to anyone, even my parents."

He nodded again, "I understand, and this would be my first time seeing a face, instead of a cover."

Lia proceeded with the removal of her mask. She placed her three-fingered hand on her mask, then air steamed out of it as she brought her hand with the mask.

Leon's mouth dropped to the floor and below with his eyes in their big state once again.

"Holy...crap..." He said, speechless.

Lia smiled, "So, what do you think?"

"You're...beyond beauty, broke the boundaries..."

The Quarian before him had a white, smooth, yet purplish, skin. She had long, straight, dark hair tucked away, along the base of her neck. The front had a few strands out, and she moved them aside, putting them away behind her ear, which looked awfully human.

Her eyes were the most breathtaking feature, perhaps because Leon's never seen a pair of Quarian eyes without the obstruction of a mask.

She had regular, dark eyebrows that almost ran the length of her eyes.

She had one dark, purple line on both sides of her face that lined up with her eyes, split there into two more, one going up and the other going down. The curves that went up, traveled over her eye brows and curved in, ending just before the bridge of her nose. The bottom did the same along her cheeks, under her eyes, and curved up, pointing at the sides of her bridge. She had one on both sides, along her jaw-line. On both sides of her mouth, they go up, and point at her nose once again.

Her lips were stunningly humanoid as well, they were a slight purple more than her skin.

Hey face was of an angel. Smooth, slim cheekbones, round and firm chin, all that good stuff.

She tilted her head, smiling, only to kill Leon on the inside.

Overall, she was a goddess to him.

"Whew! You're going to make me dream, you can put your mask back on."

She shook her head, "No, not yet. I...well," she said as she looked away, breaking eye contact with uncertainty.

Leon held his hand out, going down with her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just...I know we've only met a few days ago, and...the things you've done for me...I just...feel attached to you, and I don't know why," she said as she looked at him with a vulnerable look in her eyes, throwing her arms up to her waist's height.

Leon opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, he closed up, not knowing what to do.

"I...I was wanting us to become more, is what I'm trying to say..." she said to him.

Again, his eyes went wide, he had not expected this, but...for some reason, he wanted it as well, something to hold on to.

Not letting him give an answer, Lia's feelings got the better of her, she dropped her mask, brought her hands up to frame his face, closed her eyes, and her lips. Touched his.

Leon's world melted away as his mind became numb from the contact.

"That...was amazing..." Lia said with awe and a smile when they finally separated after minutes have gone by.

"It was, indeed...wonderful," Leon said in a loss for words.

They stood there in silence for a long time, their minds blazing with the thoughts of the event that just happened.

She was about to get her mask before Leon stopped her.

"Wait, can I...get a picture? If that's okay with you?"

"I don't think it'd will do any harm," she said to him with a shrug.

He nodded, then activated his Omni-tool. He tapped at it for a few moments, and lifted his arm towards her.

She gave him that pose earlier, the tilting of her head while looking at an angle with a few strands of her hair escaping their prison. Giving him a lovely smile in the end.

"Beautiful," he commented, then his Omni-tool flashed, taking the picture.

She resumed the action of retrieving her Mask, and put it back on.

"At least, I have a picture of you to remember, and to keep," Leon said to her to with a smile.

"Now, it's my turn," she said happily.

She activated her own, aimed up at Leon.

He did the same pose as she did, she nodded her approval.

Her Omni-Tool flashed, capturing the image.

"Handsome," She said with a smile that he could see.

Leon chuckled.

"Come on, I'll take you to the ship, I've gotten a message a while ago telling me that it's ready," Leon said to her.

She nodded, and he led her back to the waiting skycar.

* * *

"And here she is, it's in good shape, too."

Lia smiled with delight at the sight, but she frowned, changing her gaze from the ship to the ground.

Leon noticed so, and he wondered what was wrong.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

She spun around, and embraced Leon tightly, who was taken by surprise with his arms in the air, quickly realizing why she did it, he returned it. She didn't let him go for several minutes.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked in a cracked voice when they did let each other go. Her mask's fogging suggested she was...crying.

"I'm sure you will, but it'll probably be some time," he said to her, nearly giving in to his own water.

She nodded, sniffing, "I hope I do."

He can obviously tell her heart was breaking, and so was his, only hers, was breaking faster.

"only time will tell if we meet again," he said to her.

"Please, I'm begging you, I want to see you again," Lia cracked.

Leon sighed with sadness. He knew he wanted the same thing too. Their hearts were just filled, and now, their lives were separating them.

"I promise you, I'll try to come to the Flotilla to see you again," he said to her, grabbing her hand, and grasping it gently. She squeezed in response as she looked down at the link.

"Well...it's time for you to go. I've also gotten an Alliance escort to guide you back to the relay where the Flotilla currently is. You'll have to go to catch them," Leon said in a saddened tone.

She gave a light nod, still looking at their hands.

Lia began walking back, holding onto his hand for as long as she could reach. When she no longer felt his touch, she made her way to the walkway that led to the ship's door, she looked back to see him standing there with his hand still where she left it, then he lowered it back to his side. He nodded.

She nodded back, and walked the path to the ship's open doors.

When the Quarian reached the interior, she turned around to see Leon walking up to her, in tears.

Even if he couldn't see it, she let another tear escape the duct.

"This is good-bye, for now," he cracked, "I'll be thinking you until we meet again."

"And I will be thinking of you too," she told him.

They embraced one last time.

When they released each other, Lia pressed on a holographic interface to the side, and the doors of the ship closed and sealed, leaving only a window.

Lia lifted her hand up and planted on the window. Leon stepped up, and lifted his own to plant over hers.

She lowered her hand, and activated her Omni-tool.

The ship started moving, Lia placed her hand in the same place as before while the ship slowly started moving, and it was out of Leon's reach.

"I...love you...Leon..." She said with a few more tears.

Leon sighed once more, and began walking off of the bridge. He stopped halfway to watch the ship float away.

"I love you, Lia, I'll see you whenever time let's us."

The only enemy of their relationship, was Time.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**I hope many of you were able to imagine how Lia looked like under that mask. I'm not very good at describing faces.**

**And I know, it seems their relationship was rushed, but think of it as love at first sight. XP**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Hey guys, I'm making changes to how I'm writing my chapters for what stories, in order to make it fair for my Skyrim and Mass Effect Readers and followers, since not every Skyrimer played Mass Effect, and not every MEer played Skyrim, so...**

**For example, say I wrote this chapter for 'To Love a Quarian', and uploaded it, I will go down to Skyrim to write and upload the next chapter for 'Between a Mother and Daughter', then go back up to the Mass Effect category, and write and publish the next chapter for 'A Doctor's Man', and so on.**

**I hope this makes sense!**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
~ To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
NEXT - Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Love Gone Wrong  
- The Shaman of the Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love A Quarian**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, I've been struggling on this chapter, I hope it still makes sense!**

* * *

Leon sat in the dimmed interior of the Mess Hall. It was late at night for the solar day, and he couldn't sleep. Thinking about that special someone that has departed from his life not too long ago.

It's been the second night he's been up with no sleep. The ship was dead silent. Only the engine and his thoughts.

He doubted anyone was up at this hour, and he sort of liked it for now.

Sitting at the conference table with the overhead screens lowly lit, he sat there, sipping a cup of Asari Tea. One of his favorite beverages.

He wondered how she would fare when she returned to the Flotilla, and how they would react when they find out about them. She probably wouldn't tell the Quarians about it, but he knew that someone would notice her behavior, and question her about it.

The face of the Quarian he came to love was still on his mind, and it wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

* * *

_"Here you are, ma'am. The Flotilla is just beyond this relay,"_ said the Alliance captain of escort through the comm.

"Thank you, Captain, please send Leon my good-bye..." Lia said with slight sorrow.

There was a moment of silence before the captain responded;

_"I will, ma'am."_

She silently nodded, then throttled the ship forward.

* * *

"Lia! My daughter!" Lia's father said with open arms and she was in them in seconds.

"Father! Lia said happily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Your pilgrimage was very short, and how did you obtain this craft?" He asked with surprise.

They looked outside the window of the gardening ship they were on to see the ship she has brought.

She was immediately saddened as the ship reminded her of someone special, looking down at the ground.

Her father noticed the feeling, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, it's just that..." She tried to say.

"Is it personal?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind telling me?" He asked, Intent to listen.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You have my word as a father."

"Ok..." She started, "This human...this man...He has helped me when I was struggling on the Citadel. He's saved me twice...and I...fell in love with him," she finished happily with a smile.

Her father didn't know how to react...from the blank expression on his face.

"This man...he's bought you a ship, and you two fell in love?" He asked.

She simply nodded.

"I...did not expect this story. On my word, I won't tell anybody, but who? Who is he?"

"He's Commander Leon Shepard."

His eyes went wide, "Wait, THE Shepard?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a few minutes. Processing...

"How did you two end up together?" He asked with a heavy curiosity.

"Well...it all started..." She began.

* * *

Leon finished his cup of tea, and he made his way over to the kitchen section of the Mess Hall and placed the cup in the dishwasher.

On his way back, he saw Dr. Chakwas walking up towards the Sleeper pods, and she noticed him.

"Commander? What are you doing up this late?" She asked, concerned.

"I can't sleep, Doc," he replied simply

She walked over to him, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, me? No, life? Yes."

"What's going on in life?" She asked.

Leon motioned for her to sit down at the Mess Hall table, they went and sat.

"How do I say this...? I...fell in love with a Quarian," he said to her, uniting his hands on the table.

"Oh, Tali?" Karin asked.

He shook his head, "No, ma'am. Another."

"Who is she?"

"She was a Quarian on her pilgrimage. I encountered her being accused of a crime she didn't even do, and I straightened it out."

She nodded, listening.

"I talked to her a bit before I had to go my way..."

* * *

"You let him see your face!?" Lia's father asked in shock.

"Father! I took a few heavy duty antibiotics and protection. I'm fine."

He let out a relief, "Oh, I'm glad."

"But...I wish I could see him again..." She said slight sadness, she said, looking at him.

"Don't worry, Darling, I'm sure you'll get the chance to see him again," her father said reassuringly with putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "I hope so..."

* * *

"And, that's how we ended up being separated," Leon finished with a weak smile.

"That was really sweet of you, Commander. I'm sure Life will grant you another chance to see her," Karin said to him with a hand on his.

He nodded, "Thanks, Karin. I don't know where I'd be without you," he finished with a smile.

She chuckled, "I think you'd still be where you are. It was you who carried us this far."

"You give too much credit, Doc. I think I'll try to see if I can sleep again," Leon said to her.

She nodded, "Good night, Leon. sweet dreams."

He got up from his chair, and the doctor did the same.

"See you later, Karin," he said to her with a smile.

The two departed, and Leon made his way to the elevator.

When he got there, he pressed the button for the Cabin.

The next thing that happened was him landing on his bed with his back, staring out to the galaxy through the overhead window. His hands resting on each other atop of his stomach.

He was thinking about Lia, wondering what she was doing. He knew he was and will not stop thinking about her.

The only thing is, Lia was doing the same in her quarters on her father's ship, on her Omni-tool, looking at the picture she caught in the moment when she had her first kiss...

She let out a sigh, knowing her heart was in joy and in sorrow.

Needless to say, they both fell asleep, thinking about each other.

* * *

**Again, I struggled in this one!**

**I've tried my best to get over the Writer's Block. Hopefully, the next chapter will make it up.**

**Thanks for Reading and Please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
~ To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Adventurous Admiration  
- A Spiritual Kind of Love  
NEXT - A World Upside Down**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love a Quarian**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Leon! I'm glad you came," Tali said to the Commander as he walked up.

"Is there something wrong, Tali?" Leon asked.

"I just got a message, from the Migrant Fleet," she said, pacing back and forth in front of him.

Leon nodded.

"And...they accused me of treason," she said as she stopped, "I'm scared, Shepard."

"Hmm," Leon said, crossing his arms with a hand to the chin, "It doesn't seem right. Why would they do it?"

"They don't accuse someone of treason unless it affects the entire flotilla," Tali explained, "I...don't know what to do."

"Do you want to go there, and see what's going on?" Leon asked.

She lit up, "I was going to book passage on another ship. I...I can't imagine how father must feel right now..."

Leon put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Tali, I'm sure they wouldn't do this without a damn good reason."

She nodded, "I appreciate the faith you have in me, Leon, I'll program the Normandy with the coordinates."

Leon nodded back, "Let's get to it."

* * *

"Auntie Raan!" Tali exclaimed.

The Quarian walked into the other Quarian's embrace.

They were on a Garden Ship of the Quarian fleet, one of the ships with the spinning globe in the front.

"Leon, this is Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay, she is a friend of my father."

Leon nodded with a smile as he brought his hand out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Shala, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Leon said afterwards.

"Same here, Captain," Shala said, nodding back.

"So, are you one of the judges?" Leon asked.

She shook her head, "My relation with the Zorah Family requires me to recuse my position. Instead, I overlook the judgements."

Both, Leon and Tali nodded.

"Does Tali have someone to speak for her? A counselor, perhaps?" Leon asked.

"By Quarian Law, You are her captain, and Tali is part of your crew. An accused must be represented by his or her ship captain," Raan explained.

Tali looked at Leon, who looked back;

"So...Er... You would speak for my defense?" Tali asked hesitantly.

Leon gave her a smile, "We're friends Tali, friends stand up for each other, right?"

She smiled back, "I'm speechless."

"Don't mention it, Tali."

"I've tried my best to tell them that I would not delay you," Raan told them, "Come."

She turned around, and began walking. Leon, Garrus, and Tali followed.

Garrus sat down at the top of the stairs leading down into the meeting area.

Raan made her way to the peak of the stand in the middle, where three other admirals awaited.

Tali and Leon stopped before the table in front of them.

"This conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah Se'lai." said Shala.

The crowd around them repeated the phrase; "Keelah Se'lai."

There were three admirals before Shala, there was a Female on the left in black, a male in the middle in a red enviro-suit, and on the right was a man in white.

"Today, Tali Zorah stands accused of Treason. Commander Shepard vas Normandy, will you speak for her?" Shala said.

Tali watched as Leon stepped up, and leaned lightly on the table.

"If it helps Tali, I will," Leon began;

"I regret that Tali's Captain is forbidden to stand at her side today."

The Red objected, "Nobody is forbidden anything! It is a simple-"

The one in white cut him off, "Lie to them if you must, Zaal Koris! But, don't expect me to stay silent while you lie to me! The Commander is right!"

"Please," Shala said with a calming hand, "Leon's help in assisting Tali is appreciated."

Then, the Admiral turned to the two in front, "Tali, you are here for bringing active Geth to the migrant fleet, what say you?"

"Active Geth units? Tali couldn't have brought Geth to the fleet while she was serving on the Normandy," Leon reasoned.

"She didn't send actual Geth, just parts that could spontaneously reactivate," The Admiral in black finally spoke.

"But I would never send active Geth to the Fleet! Everything I sent was disabled and harmless!" said Tali defensively, wrapping her hands around each other nervously.

"Then, explain how the Geth seized the lab ship your father was working on!" Loris shot back.

The crowd began to murmur among each other.

Tali, who was utterly confused and looking about, "Wait, what...what happened?!"

The white spoke, "Tali, as far as we can tell, The Geth killed everyone on the Alarei...Your father included."

It brought Tali down into shock, "What!? Oh, Keelah..."

"I know the need of this court, Admirals, but we should deal with the Alarei for the safety of the Migrant Fleet," Leon said, "The Normandy and her crew is available to help in any way possible."

"You intend to retake the Alarei from the Geth? This is an extremely dangerous proposal," Shala said with caution.

"We have to!" Tali said.

"We were thinking about destroying the ship, but if you're looking for an honorable death-" Zaal suggested.

"I'm looking for my father, you Bosh'tet!" Tali cursed pointing at the admiral.

"It may be dangerous, but Tali needs to find her father, and the fleet needs to be safe before we go on," Leon replied.

"Agreed," The White nodded, "But, Tali, if you die during this perilous mission, we will see to it that your name is cleared."

"Then, it is decided. You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action." said Shala.

Tali, and Leon turned and walked back up the steps. Garry's stood from his spot when they reached the top.

"Are you ok, Tali? They shot a lot at you, even before the news," Garrus asked.

"I...I don't know, Garrus, but thanks for asking," Tali said with a smile he didn't see, then looked at Leon, "I don't know about my father, either," she said with her smile fading.

"We'll find out once we get there," Leon said assuringly.

She nodded.

"Ok, let's go," Leon said.

* * *

After what seems a few hours, Leon and Tali marched back into the garden room on the Neema.

Tali and Leon resumed their spot from before, and Tali made an announcement:

"Sorry, we're late."

Leon spoke, "We've cleared the Alarei of Geth, it's clean now, and I hope that's good enough."

"It was not Tali's loyalty in question of destroying the Geth, only her judgement." Koris explained.

"Have you found anything on the Alarei to prove Tali's innocence?" Shala asked.

And, this was the hard part, He leaned on the table again.

After a long moment of silence...

Leon sighed, "I... We, don't have any evidence..."

"Tali? What about you?" Shala asked.

Tali hesitated for a second, "I have nothing to say."

Before Shala could say anything else, a very unexpected speaker stepped up from the crowd.

"Wait!"

Leon looked, and saw the Quarian he has missed. Lia.

Everyone focused their attention on the young Quarian.

"We're putting Tali, our most knowledgable engineer and expert on the Geth, to exile? To deny her, her home for an accident that wasn't hers to start with?"

Lia rounded up a few supporters as well.

"Damn right!" Kal Reegar said,pointing at the admirals, "You put her to exile, you might as well do the same for me, because you are wasting the sacrifices of my men! Who didn't make it on Haestrom!"

Next, was Ken, whom Leon helped back on Omega.

"I agree! What's the point? Tali has contributed to the Migrant Fleet more than most! She wouldn't attempt to do anything drastic against it!"

Tali looked about, shocked of the waves of fire being shot at the admirals.

Finally. Veetor;

"Yes! She helped me on Freedom's Progress! That's got to count for something!"

"Plus, she helped stopped Saren and the Geth!" Lia added.

There was a silence, Tali's heart was beating faster and faster.

"Are the judges ready to render judgement?" Shala said.

The White was the first to raise his Omni-tool, then the female, Koris looked at both of them before hesitating to raise his own Omni-Tool.

"Tali, In the light of your service history, we do not find sufficient evidence to charge you of treason," Shala announced.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Lia ran into Leon's arms, hugging him tightly from missing him for so long.

He did the same as the crowd dispersed.

When they released each other, all three of them went up the steps.

"Lia? I didn't know you and Leon were together?" Tali asked curiously.

"This is what I've been telling you about before you left to join him!" She said happily.

"I'm really happy for both of you to see each other again!" Tali said, now understanding.

"Thank you, Tali," Leon said with a smile.

Then, He turned to Lia.

"Did the fleet accept your pilgrimage gift?" Leon asked.

"We sure did," came a masculine voice from behind Leon.

He looked and saw a male Quarian in a white suit, it wasn't the Admiral.

"Hey, Father!" Lia greeted him.

The word 'Father', got Leon slightly nervous.

"Commander," her father nodded, sticking out a hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you."

Leon took and shook.

"You as well, sir."

"Now, I've heard of your relationship with my daughter..." He said with a gesture of acknowledgement.

And, again, Leon's nervousness went up.

"And...I approve, I don't mind. Lia has told me that you bought her pilgrimage gift, and sent her on her way?" Her father told him.

"She was stuck in the mud, and I wanted to get her out," Leon explained.

He nodded, "I'm glad you did so."

Leon looked over at Lia, who's arm is wrapped around his, seems to smile by the perking or her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do, to repay you for your kindness?" He asked.

Leon thought about it, something that would benefit him, and Lia'Vael.

The idea came to mind, but he didn't know if her father would approve, though.

"Well, there is one thing..." Leon hinted.

The man nodded, "What shall it be?"

"But, I don't know if you'll like it, though."

"Let's hear it."

"Alright, I was wondering if Lia'Vael vas Ulnay, might be able to ride along on the Normandy? Help with engineering tasks?" Came the request.

Tali and Lia looked at him with surprise. As well as Lia's father.

"Well... What do you think, Lia?" Her father asked.

"I...I think I would love to," Lia said, still in surprise.

"If she's fine with it, I am too," The Quarian said to Leon.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Leon looked at Lia with a big smile.

"Ready to go, Captain?" Lia asked.

"Not without my hug!" Her father told her with open arms.

Lia laughed as she walked into her father's embrace.

"Stay safe, now," he said to her as he let her go.

"I'll be back, father, I promise you," Lia said to him.

He nodded, "Good luck."

"I'll take good care of her," Leon said as he stuck his hand out.

"I know you will, Commander, you already did it before," he said with a smile while they shook hands.

Leon nodded, smiling back, "Hopefully, we'll meet again in the future."

* * *

**Alright...**

**I've got to bring this one to a halt for now. One chapter across the week has really...discouraged me.**

**As the chapter went on, my writing went into decadence, or decline.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~ Dark**

**Story List:**

**NEXT - A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- One Of A Kind  
~ To Love A Quarian**


End file.
